Teal'c's Story
by mmooch
Summary: **Companion to 'Buffy's Diary'** SG-1's POV of the budding relationship between Teal'c and a young Buffy. Couldn't honestly see him writing a diary so I couldn't call it 'Teal'c's Diary'.


**Teal'c's Story**

Summary: **Companion to _'Buffy's Diary'**_ SG-1's POV of the budding relationship between Teal'c and a _very_ young Buffy. Couldn't honestly see him writing a diary so I couldn't call it _'Teal'c's Diary'_.

Rating: G again

Challenge: Also for #4247 Temptation And Opportunity by herbsandlemons.

Timeline: BtVS - AU Season 2, SG-1- AU early season, not sure which though

A/N: There were some concerns about _'Buffy's Diary'_ that I happened to agree with. So I thought a companion piece might take care of those. First and foremost, Teal'c is not married and doesn't have a son. Who knows, maybe they were killed by Apophis because of him or something. He just can't have _any_ ties that would make it dishonorable for him to court Buffy. Secondly, I don't know about Jaffa courtship and am just going to make it up as I go along.

Disclaimer: Don't own either BtVS or SG-1, shucks! Not sure who does, but I'm guessing Joss Whedon and Gekko something or other. Song _'Sweet Surrender'_ is by Bread.

* * *

**June (2 weeks after Buffy arrived in Colorado Springs)**

This Tau'ri girl was amazing! Not only did she jump into battle to help SG-1 with Nirrti, she was actually able to _defeat _the Goa'uld. Then when the symbiote tried to leave the host's body and enter the girl, she grabbed it mid-flight and held onto it so they could bring it back to the lab to study it. The only problem was she was gravely injured during the fight, which is why they were here in the infirmary.

* * *

**… hours later …**

Without the tests to prove otherwise, everyone would have assumed that this young warrior was a Goa'uld. Only a few short hours later, she was up and walking around and stated that she would be fully healed by the weekend.

She went into a trance and when she came out of it, said that she was allowed to explain most of her story to them…as long as it remained with the six of them: General Hammond, Dr. Frasier and SG-1. She claimed to be something called a 'Vampire Slayer' - which got looks of disbelief from the other Tau'ri in the room. They knew about her strength, speed and healing from the fight with Nirrti, but had trouble believing in vampires and demons. She promised to take them out for a patrol once she was healed to the doctor's satisfaction. Actually, she wanted to take them that night, but since the doctor wouldn't agree to it, she compromised.

* * *

**… days later …**

They were all standing in stunned silence as they watched the previously human-looking creatures disappear into a cloud of dust when she ran a sharp piece of wood through their heart. They didn't run into any dangerous demons that night but did meet an informant of hers whose face burst into blue spikes when he sneezed from the vampire dust. She introduced him as a Brachen demon and explained that not all demons were evil. Some just wanted to live in peace. It reminded them of the rebel Jaffa and Tok'ra.

* * *

**August**

The Slayer was heading home. Strange that a warrior for humanity would have to attend school. But her parents were not aware of her duties…okay, they _had _been told once but chose to confine her because they thought she was mentally unwell. So now, she just fought without bringing them into it.

General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill had been most displeased when he learned her age - 16. Much too young to shoulder the responsibility that she had. She agreed with them but explained that she had no choice in the matter. It had been that way for many millennia. Girls got 'Chosen' at a young age, fought the evil ones and died, leading a new girl to be Chosen…all mostly before the age of 20. It didn't make it easier for the General and Colonel to accept, but they began to understand they couldn't do anything about it.

Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter and Dr. Frasier each had their own fascination with the warrior: cultural and scientific and medical. Buffy hadn't minded the interest as long as they didn't try to turn her into some kind of lab rat.

Her Watcher, Rupert Giles, had come out for a short visit to discuss some matters with her and ended up meeting the SGC personnel. He wasn't pleased that government people knew about her, but calmed down when she explained that it was approved of by the 'Powers That Be' during a waking vision.

Master Bra'tac had visited during one of the days that she had been on base to spar. He had been most impressed with her abilities. So much so that he practically adopted her…in Jaffa fashion. He was unhappy that her own father wouldn't act correctly in regards to her so he took it upon himself to offer his own services. She enjoyed the idea of having a warrior/trainer that she didn't have to hold back on.

As for Teal'c, he knew that he would miss this small warrior. Even though she also was Tau'ri, she seemed more like a Jaffa than the others he worked with. She was loud and energetic, but accepted that he was quiet and stoic. In fact, she seemed to appreciate that about him. By the end of the summer, she regularly joined him during his kel'noreem. It obviously didn't work the same way for her as it did for him, but the meditation helped center her she told him.

* * *

**November**

Teal'c was having troubling feelings concerning Buffy Summers. He knew that she was very young, even by Tau'ri standards, but the mix of her strength and beauty was reawakening feelings that he thought had died with his family.

A month after she had gone home, he visited with Master Bra'tac and she came up in the course of their talks. He had seen early on the potential interest his student would have for a woman strong enough to fight alongside him against the false gods. He didn't know what her feelings were or what Tau'ri customs were, but reminded Teal'c that as long as he followed Jaffa courtship standards that there would be no shame in pursuing the young warrior.

When his teammates heard about this, he had to explain that Jaffa courtships lasted years before there was any physical consummation. For him, he wanted to pursue her as a potential wife, not a 'one night stand'.

Daniel seemed to understand the best, probably because he knew more about their culture. His only concern was that Teal'c had forgotten that her duty almost guaranteed that she would die before they could get married. Or that she might not be interested. He helped the others understand that even though she was human, in many respects she was more like Teal'c than she was like them.

* * *

**December**

They were going to LA for a conference about something and decided to visit Buffy Summers. Had they been a few hours earlier, they would have been able to assist her in a battle that had injured her. In his relief, Teal'c had slipped and showed some of the emotions that he felt for her.

Given the sidelong glances that she kept throwing at him, his interest in her would not be unwelcome. Still, he had to follow the proper standards…just adjusted a little so she would realize that he was interested in her. He made promises to talk to her even once in a while, just the two of them. She had been keeping in contact with the team for the past few months, but he wanted it to be clear that this was for _them. _

* * *

**January (Buffy's birthday) **

The six of them had been invited to her birthday party, but only the team had been able to make the trip. The others sent along their greetings and presents. She had been happy to see all of them. However, her hug made it clear to all that she was most happy to see _him_. This set off a little storm among her friends who apparently hadn't been told about her summer with them.

Two of them didn't seem to care much but the redhead seemed hurt by the secret until Buffy talked to her privately. Suddenly she started talking a mile a minute without breathing and ran across the room to hug Teal'c.

This didn't improve the looks he got from the two brunette men though. Although one of them was involved with the brunette girl, he still seemed to be claiming Buffy as his. The other one almost openly challenged Teal'c for the young warrior. He seemed stopped by the fact that she didn't acknowledge him once Teal'c entered the room. If there was to be a fight for her, he would most definitely lose.

Rupert Giles knew this as well, so he grabbed the bigger man and dragged him to the corner to get his intentions clear. He also warned the Jaffa that he didn't care where in the universe he went, if he hurt Buffy at all, there would be great suffering coming his way.

She saw this and was upset until the older man explained that he just wanted the best for 'his girl'. Then she pulled him into such a strong hug that he had to remind her he needed air. She stepped back and he placed a kiss on her forehead before bring her over to Teal'c and leaving them alone.

Teal'c then told her that he wanted to start courting her according to Jaffa standards. Even though she was much younger than him and the normal age for a Jaffa female, he was drawn to her strength and beauty. If, at any time, she wanted to pursue other options, she just let him know and he would step back. There would also be no consummation of the courtship until they were wed. She clarified that this didn't include 'smoochies' and then agreed, much to his relief.

Colonel O'Neill talked to her afterward and expressed his reservations about the match due to the age difference. She reminded him that she had no guarantee of growing old and between that and the fact that nothing would 'happen' until the wedding night, this was simply a case of two people getting to know each other better…with the occasional kissing and hand-holding thrown in.

* * *

**… days later …**

Buffy Summers told them that she had some dreams that indicated that she was supposed to join their fight. At first, she would just take care of the demonic population in the area and train the soldiers in hand-to-hand. Then, when she was old enough - probably the _day_after her high school graduation - they'd certify her for gate travel.

She just needed to convince her mother to move and the Watchers Council to send the other Slayer to cover the Hellmouth. General Hammond assured her that they would try what they could to help with the Council. They even could use Rupert Giles' assistance in the research department. His knowledge of languages would be most beneficial to them, even if some of those languages were demonic.

* * *

**June**

In the end, Joyce Summers had to be told again about her daughter's destiny. But this time Buffy had back-up from the others. When she found out the truth about where they lived, she was more than happy to move to Colorado. She knew that her daughter would still be fighting and once she graduated high school it might happen offworld, but at least it wouldn't be at 'demon central' and that was a tremendous relief to her.

* * *

**January (Two years later) **

On the night of Buffy's 19th birthday, Teal'c requested that Buffy join him in marriage - having earlier gotten permission from: Giles, her father figure; Daniel, her step-father (and of course, her mother); Bra'tac, her Jaffa father; and General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, concerned men in her life. Her own _biological _dad had stopped making any sort of effort concerning their relationship when his new wife threw a jealous fit.

A short time later, she was first Slayer in recent history to not only get past the age of 20, but also get married. She made further strides by becoming a mother - to an alien child no less - and also a liaison to other worlds that valued strong women.

_Baby I'm through runnin' it's true  
I'd be a fool to try to escape you  
Maybe I'm beat but oh what a sweet surrender_

_You keep your rights, I'll take your nights_  
_No one can lose when we turn the lights out_  
_Tastin' defeat, lovin' that sweet surrender_

_I'm givin' up myself to you but I didn't really lose at all_  
_I gave the only love I've known and it never hurt me to fall_

_Now that it's done, so glad you won_  
_I know our lives have only begun now_  
_No more retreat, only my sweet surrender_

_Babe, I may be beat,_  
_But oh what a sweet surrender_

_…Surrender_  
_And you sweet thing in my life, I surrender to you_

* * *

A/N: Cheesy way to wrap it up, but hey, got to believe in happy endings right? Hopefully this satisfies people's concerns about an underage Buffy 'ship. Her story was just supposed to be about the attraction shared between two warriors. Just because _Angel _had no problem sleeping with a child, doesn't mean Teal'c wouldn't. If you couldn't tell, I'm not a big fan of Buffy/Angel relationship. If she had to pick someone inhuman, I'd rather it be Teal'c. He is much more steady and honorable.

A/N2: I really wanted to try for another songfic, but the only songs were either too sappy or major OOC for Teal'c and I didn't want to change him that much. If you want the idea though, think _'You're the first, the last, my everything'_ by Barry White. *wink* I finally decided on another Bread song to match her song.


End file.
